


SS Bounty CH 1

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	SS Bounty CH 1

Coco walked through the double doors, the cool air meeting the fashionista as well as the sound of booming music. Outside a long line of eager clubbers tried to get in behind her but were stopped by a velvet rope and muscular bouncer. She made her way to the dance floor, quickly finding several partners throughout the crowd and dancing with each one for a bit before moving on. Clubbing was always fun but if you danced with someone for too long, they would always get a bit clingy. Especially if you were an attractive girl. After moving to her fourth dance partner she felt herself get pulled back, apparently, the previous partner had decided they weren’t done yet. Grinding against her, the stranger was rather surprised when Coco pulled away and delivered a swift kick to his crotch. The man hunched over in agony and Coco turned and walked off.  
  
Coco’s mood was ruined by the short confrontation with the man and with that, she made her way to get some booze to hopefully save her night. Just as she approached the bar she saw a bachelorette party nearby. Smiling she approached the twenty or so young women, suddenly a bouncer stepped in front of her “Sorry miss, only VIP’s are allowed past this point” his muscular arm stretched out in front of the fashionista. Coco huffed “You know who I am? Right?” she said, lowering her stylish sunglasses at the man who was about a foot taller than her. “I’m Ms. Adel.” she said as if it meant something “I’m one of the bridesmaids.” she said, making herself important but not too important that he would check if her statement were true. The bouncer didn’t seem to waver, responding with “Miss, I don’t think…” but Coco cut him off “my friends all are gonna rent this club out for their bachelorette party” she paused “unless I let them know about this little incident”. The bouncer sighed, he didn’t care enough to deal with Coco and was unsure if her story were true or not. Slowly he pulled his hand away, letting Coco in.   
  
Coco grinned, walking past the bouncer into the crowded VIP section. Whoever the lucky girl was; she must be pretty popular to have this many friends at her party. This honestly wasn’t the first time Coco had pulled something like this. The bride had surrounded herself with her closest friends and the further away from her the less each friend knew each other. Coco kept to the outskirts where the drinks were and where the lowest chance of being spotted was. After taking two shots and enjoying a colorful cocktail Coco was having a great time. Making her way back to the dance floor she chose a rather attractive, caramel skinned guy and began dancing with him. Slowly dancing became grinding on. The guy said something but he was drowned out by the music, she realized he was pointing to one of the backrooms and wanted her to come with. Coco shrugged and walked the opposite way. The man was handsome, well he was downright sexy, but Coco didn’t want her night to end this early. Instead, she made her way to the bar.

 

“You see that tall dark and handsome man over there? He sent me to get a few drinks for us.” Coco looked over at the bartender for the night, Junior.  
  
“You mean my bouncer, Snow?” Junior chuckled, pointing a glass he was cleaning just beside Coco. “Nice try, Coco but he’s not that type of guy.”   
  
“She’s not wrong, Junior.” Snow spoke up, taking a seat beside Coco. His voice was dark and smooth. “It’s my day off and I want to enjoy a night with this fashionista.”   
  
Junior’s eyes went wide for a moment, having to process the confession, before laughing and nodded. “Got it. What would you two like?”   
  
Coco opened her mouth but was quickly silenced by Snow’s answer. “Something sweet for the two of us. And don’t be shy about it. We’re gonna see where tonight gets us.” Snow listened to Coco laugh and shake her head with a smile.   
  
“That sounds wonderful, but if you think you’re gonna keep me by your side all night, you’ve got another thing coming.” Of course, the confidence the fashionista carried would show itself at some point in the night, but Snow was determined.   
  
They both watched Junior take a few steps away and pour their drinks. Putting on a bit of a show, Junior mixed their drinks and carried over two cosmopolitans. “Oh, by the way, Snow, Shinku called earlier wondering if you were here. He should by stopping by in a bit.”   
  
“Shinku? Who’s that?” Coco asked, taking her drink and sipping it. She knew the alcohol at Junior’s bar was harder than most places would serve, so she had to take it slow or she’d be on her ass in a matter of minutes.   
  
“One of my best friends. He tends to drop into town on occasion and we always drink the night away when he’s here.” Snow answered, scarfing down his drink and looking to Coco. “Hope you don’t mind having two men want your company.~”   
  
“Well, let’s see where the night leads.” Gently swirling the drink she had in the glass, she took another sip and looked towards the dance floor. It was mainly men that were clearly looking for someone to dance with and grind on like no tomorrow. Setting her drink back down on the bar counter, she looked over to Snow with a smile. “I don’t see myself dancing anytime soon after all.~”   
  
For almost an hour, Coco and Snow sat, talked, and shared drinks until Shinku arrived. Of course, neither of them were drunk but both were a bit tipsy and enjoying themselves. Laughing together, they were quickly cut off by two hands landing on their backs. One on Snow’s and the other on Coco’s. “Snow! Look at you! Landed yourself a smoking one, huh?!” Shinku’s voice broke their laughter before bringing in his own and sitting on the other side of Coco. “Junior said you had today off. Didn’t know you were spending it with your girlfriend.”   
  
“Oh, no. I’m not his girlfriend.” Coco said, setting down her third empty glass and giving Snow a soft smile. “Though I have to admit that he is indeed pretty sexy.”   
  
“Well, why don’t you two go into one of the back rooms? It’s already getting kinda late.” Shinku leaned into Coco’s ear, whispering to her. “Don’t forget he works here. He’ll have to stay in the morning if you choose to leave afterwards.~”   
  
Snow rolled his eyes, able to hear what Shinku was saying. He looked over to Junior and gestured to one of the back rooms. “Just in case, get it ready. Alright, boss?” Junior nodded and walked away, heading into the back. Looking back to Coco, Snow gently pulled her close to him and away from Shinku. Her head landed softly against Snow’s chest, his cologne filling her senses and lulling her into a sense of security. “What do you say we step away from Shinku for a moment? Get some privacy?”   
  
Coco was too lost in the sweet chocolate scent to argue. It was rare for the fashionista to spend the night with a stranger but something about him made her not want to waver. Nothing about him was over the top, but she couldn’t resist. “That...That sounds nice…” She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly. “So, where do we go? Do you have a room here or something?”   
  
Snow nodded and stood from his seat, picking Coco up into his arms. Step by step he took her upstairs and to his spare room. He opened the door and set her down to her feet. With a smile, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.   


Coco had never had someone take such gentle charge over her over something like this. As the kiss lingered for a moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss and standing on her toes to deepen it. She couldn’t put her finger just on what was so alluring about him, but she didn’t really care anymore. Everything just felt so easy around him. Lifting her legs as she felt his hands on her ass, she wrapped them around his waist and kissed him again, gently biting his bottom lip.

 

She felt Snow walk them somewhere and found herself trusting him to not let her go, then felt it pay off as he laid her down on the cushy bed behind her. Then didn’t break the kiss for an instant all the while, even as his hands began to roam up and down her sides. Coco let out a moan as they went under the hem of her shirt, allowing her to feel the warmth of Snow’s hands directly against her skin.

 

The hands felt all around her back and sides, threatening several times to go lower and dip beneath the top of her pants. They eventually came up her front and inched beneath her bra just slightly, teasing out more moans as the still kept their lips locked together.

 

Snow suddenly broke the kiss off, pulling himself back from Coco. She looked up at him, dazed and confused for a moment, only to nod in understanding as he tugged at her shirt. She worked with him to get it off, then watched as he did the same. Her fingers reached back to undo her bra, and they were quickly both topless as Snow leaned back down and kissed her once more.

 

Every point of contact between their bodies lit Coco’s nerves on fire, giving her a warmth that left her craving more. The sentiment felt even more true as she felt the bulge of his cock rubbing through their pants, right over her soaked sex. She bucked into it as he finally broke this kiss again, only to gasp as he started attacking her neck with his lips.

 

“Fuck!” Coco couldn’t keep herself quiet as he played with her, gasping and groaning with every kiss and nip with his teeth. He made it worse by reaching up to play with her modest breasts, massaging them and tweaking her stiff, sensitive buds. She’d never had to deal with any partner getting her this aroused so quickly before, and not a single bit of Coco found it in herself to mind.

 

Skin flushed as his palms and fingers ran over her sensitive flesh, Coco clutched at his hair as she bucked and writhed beneath him. “Stop- Stop teasing me!” As much as she loved what he was doing to her, Coco needed more, and the size of the bulge pressing against her gave her the impression that he had plenty to give.

 

Coco heard Snow let out a chuckle as he nipped at her neck one last time, then started to get up as he gave her one last twist to her nipples. She gasped as the shocks of pleasure hit her, forcing her to arch her back just to reach toward the sensation he stopped providing.

 

“Let go,” Snow gave the order as he tapped her legs, letting her know what he meant. She nodded and did as requested without questioning it, though almost immediately she noticed how strange that was. Taking control in bed came second nature to her, yet again and again she was letting Snow take the lead.

 

She tried to mull over whether or not she was okay with that as Snow got up from the bed, only to become distracted as she watched him strip off his pants. He kept his body in fantastic shape and Coco found herself enjoying every bit of it that he revealed. His underwear made her believe in the idea even more as they struggled to hold back what lay underneath.

 

“Would you do the honors?” He maintained a cocky smile as he asked the question, forcing Coco to notice that he’d stopped a moment before and she didn’t break away from staring for even a second since then. A light blush coated her cheeks, but she still found it hard to be mad at all.

 

“If you insist…” Coco climbed off the bed as she tried to keep up a cool appearance, though she knew she was struggling around him. She brought herself right up to him, pressing together again as she reached down and cupped the bulge. The size and warmth made her moan from touch alone, and she was quickly deciding that she might need to do away with appearances altogether just to enjoy what luck gave her access to.

 

Pushing Snow back slightly, Coco went with her instincts and lowered herself to her knees, looking up at him all the while as she smirked. She wanted him to know exactly how lucky he was for getting such special treatment.

 

Grabbing both sides of the garment, Coco started to lower the barrier separating her from what she needed. It took just a moment for inch after inch of stiff flesh to reveal itself to her, begging for her touch and commanding her attention at the same time.

 

As the head finally breached the containment his underwear provided, Snow’s cock bounced up and nearly smacked Coco in the face as she gasped in surprise. It came to rest against her cheek when it stopped, allowing her to feel its warmth as it pulsed with arousal.

 

”Let me get this ready, shall I?” Coco posed the question, but neither of them had any intention of stopping her as she opened her mouth and took the tip inside.

 

The warmth of Snow’s cock and Coco’s mouth were nearly the same by all means, but both felt like a warm heaven to the other. Snow let out a small moan of appreciation as he planted his hand on Coco’s head, all while Coco hummed in approval of his taste.

 

She didn’t hesitate to get started on her self-assigned duty, bobbing back and forth along his length and covering as much as she could in her spit. Her hands didn’t remain idle during the process, stroking the bottom of his shaft as she took care of the top as well as massaging the wonderfully hefty sack underneath. It took just a few minutes for Coco to be satisfied, leaving the entire surface of his length shining as he twitched with more force than before.

 

“So,” Coco stood up as she looked down at his extraordinary ‘gift,’ “Think you’re ready for the main- ah!”

 

Before she could finish, Snow’s hands already grabbed at her pants and ripped them open, working quickly to pull them down her legs as he attacked her neck once more. She felt his hand press against her sex as soon as her pants stopped blocking the way, revealing her lack of panties alongside the absolutely drenched nature of her slit.

 

Snow stopped kissing her neck as he rubbed her slick cunt, leaning up to her ear. “What a naughty slut you are~!” He didn’t let her respond before he plunged two fingers inside, forcing a gasp from her throat as he nipped her earlobe at the same time. “Let’s get to the best part.”

 

Snow sent Coco down to the bed with a simple push, forcing her onto the soft mattress with more speed than before. It just made her arousal spike even further, telling Coco once more that she wasn’t in control.

 

The hot tip of Snow’s cock pressed against her soaked lips before she could even fully gain her balance. He didn’t give her time to work on that before sinking himself inside, filling her with inch after inch of his length. Every bit felt like a whole new experience to her, spreading Coco wider than she’d ever dealt with before. It ached in the best possible way, sending waves of pleasure through her as she found herself quickly becoming overwhelmed with sensation.

 

Already worked up by Coco’s hot mouth, Snow knew he wouldn’t last long and decided that the best way to teach her who’s boss would be hard and fast. He built up a solid pace of thrusting until he found himself reaching as far back as he could, then ramped up his speed even further.

 

Coco screamed in pleasure as he rammed into her again and again, filling the air with a heavy slapping as his cock hilted itself against her cervix over and over. Snow worked at such a rough pace that she quickly found herself encroaching upon an almost tortured orgasm, gasping and writhing as she could do nothing but lie there and accept what he gave her.

 

The climax came just a few moments later a sweat dripped down Snow’s face, his exertion reaching its limit. “I hope you’re ready!” With one last heavy, tremendous thrust, Snow hilted himself inside with his tip pressing directly against her inner opening. Thick spurts of cum erupted directly into her core as he moaned in pleasure, sending Coco over the edge at the same time.

 

Reaching her peak made the entirety of Coco’s world explode in pleasure, filling her body with intense ecstasy that made her nearly pass out as she reeled from the sensation. The thought of coming down from the high wouldn’t dare cross her mind, especially with Snow’s cock still hard inside of her. “Oh god… M-More....”  


Snow chuckled as he heard Coco ask for more, looking down to her with a smile before kissing her passionately. “In a moment, you can have as much as you’d like.~” Gently rocking his hips, he could feel his cum sloshing around inside of Coco. “Let me call downstairs and get off work for you.”  
  
The thought of being able to have this amazing cock inside of her as much as she wanted sent shivers down Coco’s spine as she started coming down from her sex-crazed high. “Damn right you will. You’re not gonna stop until I can’t walk.~”


End file.
